Living on an island
by KlausBaudelaireTheBookworm
Summary: It seemed simple enough; when the islanders left there was tons of civilization left. But when figures from the Baudelaires' past turn back up on the shores, Klaus has to figure out if he's ready to forgive and Violet needs to confront SHE who oversteps her boundaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My note will be longer at the end of the chapter. I just wanted to get this straight: I am not a decendant of or am Mr. Daniel, so I obviously don't own any characters.**

* * *

"Klaus, I...just realized something," Violet said, nervously bending over Kit Snicket's trembling abdomen. Kit had gone into labor, and the villagers had left the island. Kit was grasping Sunny's hand tightly, who was doing the best to comfort her.

"I don't know how to deliver a child, Klaus," Violet said to him quietly. She turned to him. "Have you read anything on-" Violet was interrupted by a loud scream from Kit. Her face was scrunched up, both from the pain of the child and the mushrooms that were devouring her lungs. Klaus turned slightly red at the ears, recalling something he had previously read.

"Well," Klaus said, not wanting to admit the fact but feeling it was necessary under the circumstances, "I did find this book in the library once about...erm...human reproduction...so I think I may have the idea down..." Klaus awkwardly positioned himself next to Kit so he could attempt to deliver her baby, when he heard a familiar voice.

"K- Klaus...?" Klaus looked up to see the source of the voice, and he completely froze.

"F..." The girl gasped and let out a strangled cough. Violet jumped to her feet, grabbed an apple, and handed it to her.

"Eat this," Violet said rapidly. "It contains a hint of horseradish." The girl ate it quickly, and she immediately relaxed. She then saw Kit, sprawled put on the ground.

"Is she in labor?" She asked. Klaus nodded in response.

"I can help with that." She took Klaus' position, soothed Kit, and delivered a healthy baby girl.

* * *

'So she hadn't been taken by the great unknown,' Klaus concluded as the group of five sat in the hollow underneath the tree. 'She had snuck onto the back of Kit's raft..'

"But why?" Klaus asked out loud, causing everyone to turn and look at him. Violet sat holding the new baby Beatrice, who was sleeping. Sunny was peeling carrots into a pot while sitting around the circle to participate in the conversation. And sitting in the chair next to Klaus and making him extremely uncomfortable, was **her.**

"I wanted to apologize," she said, simply. Klaus turned very red and found the floor very interesting all of a sudden. Violet could see how uncomfortable Klaus was, and decided to make small talk.

"Fiona, what was the unknown, exactly?"

Fiona looked at a loss. "I don't know. All I could see was they had disappeared. My step-father, and Isadora, and Duncan, and Quigley-"

"Quigley?" Violet asked, the slightest tremble in her voice. Klaus glanced at her for a moment and could see she was biting her lip sharply, a sign she was about to cry. Fiona could apparently see this too, because she just nodded solumnly. Violet bit back a small whimper as her eyes overflowed and the broke down.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered as her voice broke. She laid the baby down in a lined basket and exited the room. Sunny stood up and followed her out, to comfort her. This left Klaus and Fiona together in an awkward silence, and Klaus didn't want to be the one to break it.

"Are you upset?" Asked Fiona timidly after a while. "I really am sorry Klaus. I don't have to tell you how it feels to want to spend time with your siblings. And-" she sighed, not knowing how to continue. Klaus looked at her, and she could see the obvious hurt in his eyes that she had put there.

"Klaus, don't look at me like that!" Fiona continued, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "If you suddenly found one if your parents, and they were one of Olaf's henchmen, you would have wanted to stay with them," she said quietly. Klaus thought for a moment, a deep flush still on his face.

"You're...right," he admitted finally. "But I don't know if I can forgive you yet. The most...wonderful people...can do terrible things."

* * *

**A/N: I'm expecting this note to be rather long, so I wanted to put it at the bottom of my chapter. This chapter is short, but I'm just getting started! I hope this gets to be a long story, and for that to happen I need your suggestions.**

**I am an organizer, and I like to have a system. I usually update stories after my reviews/chapter average out to be 5:1. So basically I wait until each of my chapters have 5 reviews so I have some suggestions to go on.**

**I have a very unique writing style, and that involves not planning. I can't work like that. I have NO IDEA why! It freaks me out sometimes. My stories don't have a plan. I have an idea, and I start it. That way I can remember it and I have to finish what I start! So if my story starts getting away from me or my characters start to get too OOC, let me know.**

**So far, I don't know what Klaus is going to do. I personally hate Fiona. She seems like such a %*t€#. I don't know why I chose to go with this pairing for the story, but my idea is that Quigley will turn up, and coinciding with Fiona's %*t€#¥ attitude, she's going to get google eyes for him and ANGST ALL OVER! **

**Please let me know where you think the story should go, and it's my honor to write for you.**

* * *

I didn't realize this was a sad occasion.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally got around to updating! I've just had ideas for a lot of other stories. This story seems sort of boring, but I promise it will get better. After all, all sorts of things wash up on shores after storms.**

**Thanks to kb5000 and juliannarox for your support. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Klaus was trying to avoid Fiona for the past few days, but he was failing miserably. He wasn't sure if it was his fault or hers. Everywhere he tried to go, Fiona would somehow manage to be there with him. It got quite awkward at times.

"Erm...Fiona, I didn't realize you were coming with me again."

"Well, I was bored. I needed something to do."

"Right...well...Uhm...I came out here to use the bathroom."

"Mm, yeah..."

"Can I...uh...have a minute?"

"Oh, right! Sorry."

Violet could see how agitated her brother was getting. He hardly had a minute to himself anymore with Fiona tagging along everywhere. She was trying to create tasks for Fiona to do to give Klaus some space, but she always managed to get out of it or do it quickly and returned right back to Klaus. Frankly, Violet didn't like how much time she was spending with Klaus either. She was years older than him.

One day, Fiona was being especially obnoxious, and Violet had just about had enough. Klaus was supposed to be getting firewood, and Fiona, of course, was tagging along.

"Fiona," sighed Violet, "do you really have to go with Klaus now? I could use your help with planting the apple trees."

"You have Sunny to help you!" said Fiona. "I'm sure Klaus can use some help with his wood!" She jogged after Klaus before Violet had a chance to reply. Violet facepalmed and turned to Sunny.

"Well, it's just you and me and Bea."

Meanwhile, Klaus was going about his task diligently when he heard an unfortunate familiar voice.

"Hey, Klaus," giggled Fiona. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, I guess," replied Klaus. "Just look for good pieces of wood on the ground. I don't want to get firewood by chopping down trees, so just look for dead branches."

Klaus tried to inch himself away from Fiona while doing his work. He scooched himself in the direction of the dense trees, which happened to be the opposite direction from where Fiona was searching. Klaus had a moment of peace before he was discovered again. Fiona walked up to him and put a stack of branches she had collected next to Klaus.

"Why are you trying to get away from me, Klaus?" asked Fiona, coming uncomfortably close.

Klaus took a step back. "What?! No, I-I'm not. What makes you think that?"

Fiona heaved a sigh, making up for the space Klaus just created. "See? You just did that again. When will you be ready to finally forgive me?"

"I...don't know," admitted Klaus, backing up until he found a tree to lean back on. He slumped down slightly. Fiona came and sat next to him.

Klaus thought she was going to tell him it was okay. Instead she said, "Can I help you decide faster?" Klaus looked at her funny.

"I-uh..." Klaus was interrupted by Fiona leaning over and kissing him full on, pinning him against the tree.

A gazillion thoughts went through Klaus' head. First he was in shock. '...' thought Klaus. Then he wondered if he liked this or not. 'I mean, I did fall in love with her,' thought Klaus, 'but then she had to go and break my heart...' Then the realization of what really happening dawned on Klaus, and he started to freak out, flailing his limbs wildly. He accidentally hit Fiona in the face a few times, but she was not deterred and remained in epic lip-lock. He then tried to push Fiona away, but she was unfortunately older, therefore bigger, and therefore stronger than Klaus. She finally broke away from him when someone stumbled into the clearing.

"Hey, Klaueeeeeeew!" screeched Violet. Klaus fell onto his side, gasping for air. He also turned red, just like Fiona was.

"Klaus!" yelled Violet, "I come here to try to help you get wood and I see you making out with Fiona?!"

Klaus was speechless for once. He sat up, shifting away from Fiona slightly, and grabbed his firewood. He ran back to the tree, not wanting to be around anyone. Violet gave Fiona a small glare. Fiona was just staring at the spot where Klaus had disappeared. Violet turned and followed the path Klaus had taken back to the tree. When she arrived, there was a pile of familiar firewood scattered on the floor haphazardly, but there was no Klaus.

Klaus had thrown his firewood inside the tree and run off to the beach on the opposite side of the island. He needed time to think, and he really didn't want to run into Fiona. He sat on the edge of a rock and threw his legs over the side, letting out a long sigh. What had just happened? Klaus had no idea. Why did Fiona just kiss him? What had he done that had made her do that? He felt sort of mad at himself. He should have done something to protest more. She had broken his heart, and he should never forgive her for that. But, he had to admit, he sort of enjoyed it. And he hated himself for feeling that way. When she left him, it hurt. He wanted to curl up in a ball the first time Fiona had kissed him, but he knew he had to keep moving for his sisters' sake. He had told himself he'd never let a girl do something like that to him ever again. It got too much under his skin. He hadn't told his sisters, but it had kept him awake night after night. And now what? Klaus felt his resolve crumbling.

He scowled at the rock he was sitting on. A raindrop fell on the spot he was staring at. He sighed. It was going to start pouring. That meant the group of five would be huddling in their tree. He would have to be with Fiona again, and that would be unbelievably awkward. Klaus gave another long sigh and trudged back to the other side of the island.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Short chapter! I guess this is sort of like a teaser. I would have made this chapter longer but it was the perfect point to leave off and I'm evil like that. Who do you think they are? (Lol, it's probably really obvious.) The world is quiet here.**

* * *

Klaus woke up to the sound of quiet. It sounded strange compared to the roaring of the wind that had torn apart the sky the previous night. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Fiona and Sunny were missing, and Klaus figured they had gone to explore what had washed up on shore from the storm. Violet was tending to Beatrice.

"Morning, Violet," said Klaus, sitting up and un-messing his bed head.

"Hey Klaus," smiled Violet, picking up Beatrice. "I made you breakfast."

"Thanks, Vi," said Klaus, attempting to fix his bed-head. He walked over to the plate Violet had prepared for him, which consisted of mostly apple. Klaus didn't want to say anything, but he was getting really tired of eating apples all the time. He didn't have a valid reason to complain, though; he had no idea of what to do instead. He scarfed down his breakfast, trying not to think about the bland tastes in his mouth.

"Let's go around to the other side of the island," said Violet after Klaus had finished eating. "We ought to see what's washed up. There're probably some good materials I can use for my inventions." Violet's eyes glazed and gleamed as her mind obviously drifted on some things she could build. Klaus grinned. He loved when his sister looked inspired. It meant she was happy.

"Shall we be off then?" asked Klaus. Violet nodded. The trio headed out to the other side of the island to see what washed up in the storm. Immediately upon regarding the huge pile of junk, Violet thrust Beatrice into Klaus' arms and rushed off to start picking through materials.

"Oof," murmured Beatrice. Klaus smiled at her as Sunny ran up, obviously out of breath.

"Other side..Is-...help...," wheezed Sunny.

"What, Sunny?" asked Klaus, resting a hand on Sunny's back and leaning down to hear her better.

"On the other side...over there...they need help!"

"What?" asked Klaus. Who was they? Fiona was the only other person...and she was one person. Sunny murmured one word- a name- and Klaus hurriedly shoved Beatrice into Sunny's arms and took off sprinting. His lungs started to burn, but Klaus kept running. At last he reached Fiona, who was huddled over one of five bodies.

"VIOLET!" yelled Klaus. He picked up one of the people and started carrying them back to the tree.

"C'mon Fiona, we need to get them inside."


End file.
